Super Nicktoons Party Blast!
Super Nicktoons Party Blast! is a game made by Nickelodeon and Viacom. It is sequel of Nickelodeon Party Blast! and it is planning to be released in April 15th,2020. Gameplay The players have a choice of loads of Nicktoon characters,Recent and past and play more than 40 stages and 8 different party modes and is more high quality compared to the original,And making the characters look more 3D. Each stage has different events although the last stage is almost opposite from the original stage when the player first starts. Every party game has each different Boss (Usually the main villain of the show the stage is based off,For example,At the krusty krab,Plankton will be the boss) depending on 5 different events (or party modes) on which level. Squirt and Splash has players squirting each other and have the person with the highest score to health and survival wins. In Basketball, players have to make the most baskets in the game and perform tricks to earn more points. Food Fight is a mode where players attempt to deplete their rival's health bars by throwing various food and using bazookas that shoot random drinks. The Pipe Challenge is the 2nd party mode where players put pipes together to create a pipeline to blast rockets, Fireworks, Rugrats dinosaurs, and more. The Racing mode is the 5th party event where players race each other and mess up with items and more,Whoever goes in the finishing line first wins. Clam bonus stages are bonus stages where each different stage lets players play 4 different games to win or lose. The seventh party mode is Bouncy castle where all the players are on a bouncy castle and every character are supposed to get power ups to get the rivals out of the bouncy castle and doing tricks while jumping,Whoever is the last one standing on the bouncy castle and has the most points wins. The eighth party mode is Parkour mode,In which the nicktoon characters do parkour and whoever gets to the finish the fastest ends up winning. At the end there is also a Gooze Squirter stage where you squirt goo to Nicktoon characters and the person who goozes the most is the winner of the game and then goes back to the main menu. Reception Unlike the original,It got mostly positive reviews and is "An example of something bad being remade into something good" It was also really praised for the far better graphics,lots more characters and gameplay compared to original. Playable Characters Spongebob SquarePants Spongebob SquarePants Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Rugrats Tommy Pickles Chuckie Phil and Lil Rocko's Modern Life Rocko (With Spunky) Heffer Doug Doug Ren and Stimpy Ren Stimpy Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Ickis Oblina Krumm Hey Arnold! Arnold Helga Angry Beavers Norbert Daggett Catdog Catdog ChalkZone Rudy Tabootie As told by Ginger Ginger Fairly OddParents Timmy Turner (With Cosmo and Wanda) Invader Zim Zim GIR Dib Gaz The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Jimmy Neutron Sheen Carl Cindy Vortex My Life as a Teenage Robot Jenny Wakeman Danny Phantom Danny Phantom Sam Manson Avatar: The Last Airbender Aang Katara Sokka Zuko Toph Catscratch Mr Blik Gordon Waffles Back at the Barnyard Otis El Tigre Manny Rivera Frida Making Fiends Charlotte Vendetta T.U.F.F Puppy Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell The Legend of Korra Korra Harvey Beaks Harvey Beaks Foo Fee The Loud House Lincoln Loud Clyde McBride Bunsen is a beast Bunsen Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Leo Ralph Mikey Dapheal Category:Video games Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:Party Video games